The Healer's Path
ALLEGIANCES GROVECLAN LEADER: Berrystar- Gold tom APPRENTICE: Hisspaw- Ginger tom DEPUTY: Shrewstone- Grey she-cat with black stripes MEDICINE CAT: Skypelt- Black tom with ginger splotches APPRENTICE: Mintpaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat WARRIORS: Softpad- Brown tom Russetspring- Red she-cat APPRENTICE: Blackpaw- Ginger and tortoiseshell tom with black ears Hornetdusk- Russet colored tom Snowheart- Grey and white she-cat Pebblestripe - Bluish grey she-cat Streamflight- Black tom Robinstripe- Flame colored she-cat Windfeather- Grey she-cat Blueclaw- White she-cat Lionface- Ginger tom QUEENS: Fernheart- Cream colored she-cat (mother of Mousekit and Hawkkit) APPRENTICES: Hisspaw- Ginger tom Mintpaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat Blackpaw- Ginger and tortoiseshell tom with black ears ELDERS: Shrewstone- Dark brown tom Palepad- Ginger she-cat with pale grey pads ROCKCLAN: LEADER: Rapidstar- Brown tom DEPUTY: Thrushheart - White tom MEDICINE CAT: Jaytail- Black and white tom APPRENTICE: Poppypaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat WARRIORS: Voleshade- Black and grey tom Deerfur- Ginger she-cat APPRENTICE: Redpaw- Reddish-brown tom Branchstrike- Brown and black tom Leafnose- Ginger she-cat Rabbitfoot- Grey tom Eagletooth- Gold tom Cloudyeye- Blind, broad-shouldered grey tom Riverclaw- Dappled grey and bluish grey she-cat Owlfeather- White she-cat with brown flecks QUEENS: Sharpstrike- Tortoiseshell she-cat (mother of Ryekit (tom) and Fernkit (she-kit)) APPRENTICES: Redpaw- Reddish-brown tom ELDERS: Flyleap- Brown tom with a scar on his muzzle ROOTCLAN LEADER: Strikestar- Grey she-cat DEPUTY: Shadefang- Black tom with white paws and tail tip MEDICINE CATS: Featherstone- White she-cat with grey flecks APPRENTICE: Leopardpaw- Ginger she-cat WARRIORS: Fernflight- Tortoiseshell tom APPRENTICE: Breezepaw- Tortoiseshell tom Sunswoop- White, ginger, and grey tom Nightjaw- Black and tortoiseshell tom APPRENTICE: Wolfpaw- Black tom Mistfall- Ginger she-cat Spiderjaw- Black tom with white spots Gentlewing- Grey and brown she-cat QUEENS: Leafstep- Brown and black she-cat (mother of Houndkit (tom) and Thrushkit (she-kit)) APPRENTICES: Wolfpaw- Black tom Breezepaw- Tortoiseshell tom Leopardpaw- Ginger she-cat ELDERS: Silverclaw- Grey she-cat Mouseprick- Ginger tom   Chapter One Poppypaw padded down the rocky trails that sloped along the mountainside with her mentor, Jaytail. As a new apprentice, the gravel that skittered down the trails and of the cliff-like drop used to scare her, but now she was fearless. “So,” Jaytail inquired, his pale blue eyes flashing. “Are you excited?” The tortoiseshell flexed her claws. “Yeah, I guess. But it’s just so nerve-racking,” Poppypaw confessed. Jaytail chuckled. “While we walk, let me tell you a story.” His apprentice smiled. “Go on.” The tom cleared his throat. “Once, RockClan had a wise medicine cat known as Sootfur because of her pitch-black coat. She was from a far-off clan known as ShadowClan, but she decided to leave. She was aiming for the Twoleg Place, but wandered through RockClan territory. We have no idea why she left, but she taught me everything I know.” He paused to look up at Silverpelt, as if imagining her watching him with Poppypaw. “But one day, she and I were walking to the Star Stone, but a couple of kittypets attacked us. There was a patrol of three RootClan cats watching, but they didn’t intervene. Sadly, Sootfur was killed. That is the root of our war.” Poppypaw sighed. "And I never got to meet her." Jaytail smiled, sympathy in his large green eyes. He looked down, and realized that they had walked the entire path. His smile widend. "Race you there!"